Bottled Up
Bottled Up "I have the perfect idea for a monster," said Master Vile. Master Vile took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Trollster monster, a troll with a bottle. "What's the bottle for?" asked Goldar. "It's for imprisoning people inside!" said Master Vile. "Oh, I see!" said Goldar. Then Master Vile sent Trollster down to Angel Grove, and right away, Trollster popped the cork of his bottle and began imprisoning people inside. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers and crew came as quickly as possible. "What's going on?" asked Kai. "It's a monster that is taking people inside his bottle," said Carol. "We'd better get going!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers. They morphed and arrived on the scene. "That's enough!" shouted Lauren. Then Trollster began to pop the cork of the bottle, and all of the rangers noticed. "Run!" said Carter. Unfortunately, Carter and Kai were caught inside the bottle, leaving Lauren, who went into hiding. "Oh, ''little girl?" ''asked Trollster, "where ''are ''you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Then Lauren decided to come out of hiding. "Here I am!" said Lauren, "and I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!" "We'll see about that," said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you two options. You can join the League of Evil, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you." "I pick ''neither," ''said Lauren. "Very well," said Trollster. Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Lauren was faster. She took her blaster and shot it at the hand which carried the bottle causing it to fall and shatter into many pieces. Also, everyone, including Carter and Kai, were set free. The people who were inside went about their daily business. Carter and Kai returned to the battle scene. Then, Carter placed his hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I don't know what you did, but thanks!" said Carter. "No problem!" said Lauren, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?" "Sure!" said Carter. They noticed that Trollster was in pain because he was holding his left hand in his right arm. "Look!" said Carter, "he's in pain!" "Yeah!" said Lauren, "let's finish him! Fire Launcher, guys!" "Right!" said Carter and Kai. They formed the Fire Launcher with their three weapons. "Ready," said Carter, "fire!" The blast knocked Trollster unconscious. "Who's the little girl, now?" taunted Lauren. Then Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "Hey, guys, I have an idea," said Carter, "his bottle is restored, so let's attack him separately until he pops the cork of his bottle, the first one who sees him do it will blast his hand causing him to drop his bottle, and then, we will finish him off with the Megazord!" "Sounds good to me!" said Lauren. "Let's do it!" said Kai. "Fire Zords, now!" said Carter. The three Fire Zords came to the rangers, and they hopped into their respective zord. They surrounded and attacked Trollster to the point that Trollster could not focus. As a result, Trollster tried to pop the cork of his bottle, and Kai saw him do it, so Kai shot a fire blast at the hand that held the bottle, and as a result, Trollster dropped the bottle, which shattered into many pieces on the ground, and this time, there was no one in it. Also, Trollster's hand became sore. "Alright, guys!" said Carter, "let's form the Fire Megazord!" They combined their three zords to form the Fire Megazord. "Let's do this!" said Carter. They delivered several punches to Trollster, and as a result, Trollster fell to the ground. They figured that Trollster had enough. "Fire Saber, now!" said Carter. The Fire Saber came to the Fire Megazord, and the Fire Megazord grasped it with its right hand. They hit Trollster a couple of times with it, and they realized that Trollster had enough. Then they fired up the Fire Saber and thrust it through Trollster, and as a result, Trollster fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. "It happened again!" said Goldar. "Goldar," said Master Vile, "there's always next time!" "I guess," said Goldar. "Good job, guys!" said Tommy, "and good job, Lauren, for staying strong when you were by yourself!" Kai and Carter smiled at her. "Thanks!" said Lauren. "Soon," said Tommy, "we're going to send those guys packing!" They all smiled, left the Eltarian base, and went to the Angel Grove Juice Bar to hang out. Power Rangers Elemental Charge